Voldemort ¿real o fantasía?
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Lord Voldemort logra atravesar la linea de la realidad con la fantasía para cumplir sus fines ¿que pasará?


Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cama soñando con mi amor platónico y en mi impotencia al ser la burla de mis amigas cuando digo que lo podré conquistar...  
  
Ellas no saben nada...  
  
Tenía la ventana discretamente abierta cubierta por unas persianas, intentando conseguir una enfermedad para faltar el día siguiente al colegio y que mi madre no supiera que lo había provocado voluntariamente. Una brisa entro sigilosamente a mi habitación recorriendo mi piel que no estaba protegida por las sabanas o el pijama, inconscientemente me arrope mas con mi cubrecama mientras murmuraba cosas entre sueños...  
  
Nadie podría saber que unos ojos rojos como la sangre vigilaban a la muchacha que yacía durmiendo en su cama mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa...  
  
- Linda la carita que traes – dijo divertida Claudia al ver la cara de Anita que acababa de entrar al salón de clases.  
  
- ¡Me resfrié y mi mamá no me dejo faltar! – Exclamo Anita mientras lanzaba su mochila sin consideración alguna a la primera mesa que vio  
  
- ¿Estudiaron para la prueba de Matemáticas? – Pregunto distraídamente Camila mientras se incorporaba a la conversación – la vieja nos la va a hacer difícil – agrego mirando algunos contenidos en su cuaderno.  
  
- ¿Había prueba de matemáticas? – preguntó incrédula Anita mientras ponía sus ojos como platos y abría ligeramente la boca de la impresión - ¿¡Hoy día?! – gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su mochila en busca del cuaderno de matemáticas.  
  
- ¿me estay jodiendo? ¡Como no sabias que había prueba de matemáticas! Hemos estado 2 clases enteras practicando ejercicios...- razono Camila mientras miraba a Anita desaprobadoramente - ¿y así quieres no dar el examen a final de años?- pregunto  
  
- Perdí las esperanzas cuando hicimos la primera prueba, y recuerda que me echaron de la sala las pasadas dos clases... – recordó Anita tristemente ya sin importarle estudiar a última hora pues sabia que nada le entraría en la cabeza  
  
- Cambiando el tema ¡cuéntame mas detalles sobre la película!- exclamo emocionada Camila mientras dejaba en segundo plano su cuaderno de matemáticas – ayer quedaste en que Sirius defendía al trío, de Remus convertido en lobo – se apresuro a decir Camila anticipando la respuesta de la pregunta que le haría Anita, pues nunca se acordaba de donde quedaba en sus relatos  
  
- Hahaha, si... pues que el licántropo empieza a pelear con Sirius el cual queda lastimado y como siempre mi Daniel... quiero decir Harry va salvarlo pero...- Anita se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su desagradable profesora de Matemáticas; Enilde Gil  
  
Todas las alumnas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras intentaban recordar la formula de pitágoras.  
  
La profesora anunció lo de siempre: que iba a ponerle un 2,0 a la que copiara y a la que soplara, que si no habían estudiado no soñaran en tener buena nota y que todas las malas que tuvieran descontaban puntos de las buenas...  
  
Dos pesadas y desagradables horas después, las chicas comentaban con pesadez la prueba que habían tenido que rendir.  
  
- Me fue como las pelotas – afirmo tristemente Angélica mientras comía tranquilamente su pan con palta.  
  
- A mi no me fue tan mal – sentenció Isidora mientras tomaba un sobro de su leche con chocolate caliente.  
  
- ¡Anita! ¡Anita!- gritó una voz exaltada proveniente de la entrada atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón de clases  
  
- calma, Sofía ¿Qué onda? – Interrogo Anita mientras pegaba un mordisco a una galleta de vainilla  
  
- weona... afuera... hay un viejo... que te anda buscado – informó Sofía mientras se sujetaba del hombre de Anita intentando normalizar su respiración.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es?- pregunto Anita totalmente atenta a lo que Sofía le dijera  
  
- puta... es alto ¡parece jirafa el viejo! ¡Y tiene unos ojos rojos!... te juro que da miedo verlo- respondió Sofía estremeciéndose un poco al recordar la mirada penetrante que le había dedicado el desconocido hombre - ¡baja!  
  
- no... que miedo ¿y si es un psicópata?... que venga a buscarme a la sala si es muy importante – dijo Anita intentando inútilmente no darle importancia al asunto, pues la verdad tenia muchas ganas de ir a ver al desconocido pero algo dentro de si le decía que no fuera...  
  
- y si es alguien de MTV que viene a informarte que ganaste entradas para ir a Inglaterra?- bromeo Claudia mirando fijamente a Anita la cual al pensarlo un momento se paró, tomo a su amiga (claudia) del brazo y la jalo hacia la salida de la sala  
  
- Dale vamos, no me perdonaría el perder esas entradas – dijo Anita mientras un extraño brillo demente se apoderaba de sus ojos  
  
bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso...  
  
- Clau, mira hecha una miradita y me dices si el weon tiene buena pinta ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Anita echando miraditas nerviosas hacia la puerta del vestíbulo  
  
- Dale – acepto Claudia mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta, una ves estando al frente le tiro una última mirada a Anita que estaba escondida detrás de la maquina de Vendomática ( sirve para sacar cafés, chocolates...etc....).  
  
Pero Antes de que Claudia pudiera siquiera intentar entrar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente obligándola a retroceder y mirar al causante de que casi le llegara un portazo en plena cara. No encontró palabras al mirar que el culpable era nada menos que la persona por la cual ella estaba en esa situación.  
  
Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al mirar fijamente esos ojos rojos, causaban miedo. Inconscientemente dio un paso en retroceso, esa mirada no le gustaba nada... al menos podía estar segura de que no era nadie de MTV...  
  
- ¿Conoces a Anita Puelma? – pregunto el hombre con una vos fría y aguda que provocaba que los pelos de la nuca se te erizaran, lo cual le paso a Claudia y a Anita que todavía seguía escondida pero podía escuchar perfectamente.  
  
Una parte de Claudia le decía que ese hombre definitivamente no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero la otra le decía que no le podía hacer nada y menos en un colegio donde abundaban las inspectoras. Pero se dio cuenta de que extrañamente no había ninguna recorriendo ese lugar por el momento.  
  
- Esta...EeEe... en el kiosco- mintió instintivamente Claudia, algo le decía que por nada del mundo le dijera el paradero de Anita  
  
Antes de que el extraño hombre pudiera decir una palabra la profesora Enilde Gil, extrañada de que un señor entrara en el colegio (el colegio era de monjas y no dejan entrar a hombres, a no ser que sean padres) se acerco para interrogarlo  
  
- Disculpe señor ¿Qué desea? – pregunto la profesora de Matemáticas con franco interés.  
  
- Vine a buscar a la alumna Anita Puelma – informo de mala gana el adulto mientras miraba evaluadoramente a la señora frente a el y emitía un bufido para luego hacer una mueca de asco  
  
- ¿y cual es su nombre? – pregunto dejando a notar que estaba molesta por el gesto obvio de desaprobación que había producido el hombre  
  
El adulto se lo pensó un poco antes de responder  
  
- Lord Voldemort – respondió finalmente, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de la profesora  
  
Claudia conocía vagamente ese nombre gracias todas las fanáticas de Harry Potter (Anita, Sofía, Camila...) y encontró tan gracioso que ese señor le estuviera tomando el pelo a la profesora que no puso reprimir una sonora carcajada ganándose así una mirada fulminante de parte del adulto y una mirada extrañada de la profesora.  
  
Anita por su parte estaba en el mismo estado que Claudia, pues ella sentía cierta adoración hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas que aparecía en sus libros favoritos (Harry Potter...) y encontraba cómica (por no decir estúpida) la idea de que el Dark Lord viniera a buscarla a ELLA al colegio (Nta: tienen que entender que ella confiaba plenamente en que el mundo de Harry Potter existía a si que no le causo mucha impresión ese hecho)  
  
- ¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre, niña? – cuestiono amenazadoramente el hombre burlado  
  
- no tan gracioso como lo va a encontrar Anita, pues si usted le dice que se llama así o le da un ataque de risa histérico o le va a preguntar si es que Daniel Radcliffe la vino a ver también ¬¬...- se burlo disimuladamente Claudia, porque todavía se sentía intimidada por la mirada que emanaba "Lord Voldemort"  
  
- Señor, no estoy para estupideces o me dice su nombre o se verá obligado a abandonar el establecimiento- declaró aburrida Enilde, pues no encontraba divertido que le tomaran el pelo de esa forma  
  
Anita miraba atentamente cada reacción del hombre que se hacia llamar "lord Voldemort", algo muy dentro de si le decía que en verdad era el... pero su cordura le decía que no fuera estúpida, que era imposible que Voldemort fuera a su colegio en busca de ella... tal ves era su hermano Nicolás que había llegado de la India y quería ir a visitarla con una broma muy extraña, pues el era de las personas que hacían ese tipo de bromas...  
  
Antes de que Anita pudiera seguir pensando en su hermano y su broma o claudia en como burlarse de ese señor, este último saco una varita- según Anita y un palo- según Claudia, apunto con ello a la Señora Enilde murmuró un "crucio" y la señor Enilde cayo retorciéndose de dolor al suelo bajo la mirada perpleja de las dos chicas (una de las cuales seguía escondida).  
  
- no te atrevas nunca a darme ordenes maldita muggle – susurro amenazante mente el Dark Lord, para luego dirigir su mirada a los ojos extrañados de Claudia – y tu jamás vuelvas a burlarte de Lord Voldemort – musitó el Lord mientras con su varita apuntaba a Claudia, la cual se tensó al pensar en lo que le podía pasar  
  
Anita no sabia que clase de maldición iba a usar contra su amiga y no quiso averiguarlo, se dio cuenta que es su mano estaba el paquete de galletas que había estado comiendo y se lo lanzo a Voldemort a la cara, el cual al estar disfrutando de la tensión que había provocado, no se percató del paquete hasta que este le llego de lleno en la cara  
  
- ¿¡Quién fue?¡ - gritó el Dark Lord a la nada, pues gracias al cielo no pudo percibir de donde provino el paquete - ¡tu sabes! Dime de donde vino y te perdonare la vida – negoció Voldemort mientras miraba intensamente a la chica que tenia en frente.  
  
- C-creo q-que de a-arriba – tartamudeo Claudia al instante, pues estaba tan aterrada que no se acordaba de que su amiga Anita estaba a tan solo a unos metros de ellos  
  
El Lord pateo a la profesora que yacía inconsciente en el piso, le lanzó un "Avada Kedabra" y de su varita salio un rayo de luz verde que le dio a la profesora obligándola a no despertar jamás (o sea que se murió jeje) y con paso firme subió las escaleras  
  
Anita apenas detecto que el hombre no podría verla salio de su escondite y corrió hasta donde estaba una estupefacta Claudia.  
  
- ¡Claudia! Esto es...aterradoramente magnifico – resumió Anita mirando a la profesora – la verdad no lamento que haya muerto ¡tenemos que ir a ver que pasa arriba! ¡Vamos!- apremio Anita tomando del brazo a Claudia y arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.  
  
No alcanzaron a avanzar mucho pues una multitud de muchachas bajaban las escaleras a tropezones gritando histéricamente, entre esa multitud divisaron a algunas compañeras de su curso, las cuales estaban muy exaltadas  
  
- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto rápidamente Anita a su compañera Josefa  
  
- un hombre mato a la Aura (directora del colegio)...- murmuro Josefa mientras unas lágrimas se escapan sin rumbo alguno de sus ojos  
  
- ¡weonas ese hombre dijo que se llamaba Lord Voldemort y mato a la profesora Enilde!- dijo Claudia mientras miraba nerviosamente las escaleras  
  
- ¿Lord Voldemort? ¡Imposible! ¡No existe! – Contradijo Isidora mientras hacia gestos negativos con la cabeza  
  
- Isidora ¡usó un varita y pronuncio el encantamiento cruiciatus y Avada Kedabra!- intentó convencer Anita  
  
- Yo te creo – se apresuro a decir Sofía que miraba emocionada las escaleras – esos ojos rojos no son simples efectos de unos lentes de contacto...- murmuro misteriosamente Sofía  
  
- ¡Que emoción Lord Voldemort en nuestro colegio! – Dejo escapar Anita, pues era un sueño hecho realidad  
  
- ¿Por qué te buscaba a ti, Anita? – interrogo Camila trayendo el silencio de todas las amigas pues todas querían saberlo  
  
- ¡como voy a saberlo!... tal ves soy la hermana perdida de Harry Potter o hay una profecía con mi nombre...- empezó a soñar Anita sin creerse totalmente lo que estaba pasando  
  
- Dios mío viene hacia acá ¡escondámonos! – aconsejó alarmada Angélica que tenia en mano lo que le quedaba de su pan con palta  
  
Por muy extraño que pareciese ninguna se movió... todas esperaban expectantes a que apareciera ese extraño hombre que estaba traspasando el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad, no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues unos segundos después apareció llevando atada a una niña que reconocieron como Ximena Galdós, una compañera de curso.  
  
- Ximena... - dijo con vos clara y firme Josefa  
  
- Ya vimos que es ella, gracias por aclararlo ¬¬- habló sarcásticamente Anita  
  
- Valla...- dijo el Dark Lord mirando a las siete figuras que se encontraban en frente de el - ¿quieren detenerme, acaso? – se burlo Voldemort mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada la cual paro al instarte para formarse en una sonrisa maliciosa al conectar miradas con Anita – Te estaba buscando, acompáñame – ordenó  
  
- ¿me creí weona? ¡ Ni cagando te acompaño!- exclamo Anita como si hubiera dicho la peor herejía que sus oídos hubieran escuchado  
  
- Si no me acompañas, mataré a tu amiga – amenazó mientras apuntaba significativamente a Ximena, la cual temblaba, pues no entendía como un palo puso matar a la anciana directora del colegio  
  
- Mátala entonces – desafió Anita, que no había entendido muy bien lo que le habían dicho y lo que acababa de responder ya que se encontraba muy feliz (claro que no lo pensaba admitir por miedo a que sus amigas se la tomaran con ella) de que Lord Voldemort estuviera en frente de ella  
  
- Anita!...- exclamaron alarmadas algunas  
  
- ¿no te cae bien? – Preguntó el Dark Lord, divertido con la situación  
  
- no mucho, siempre peleamos – declaró Anita sin darle importancia, mientras miraba ensimismada a Voldemort - ¿y Harry Potter? – se atrevió a preguntar  
  
- No te importa – respondió Voldemort secantemente  
  
- Si me importa – contradijo Anita  
  
- No soy paciente, ahora acompáñame – susurro el Dark Lord con un tinte demoníaco en sus ojos rojos  
  
- ¿ a donde? Y ¿Por qué? – consulto nuevamente Anita, intentando agotar la paciencia de Voldemort para que le tirar un crucio y así poder saber si dolía tanto como describían en los libros  
  
- ¡estas agotando mi paciencia! – Advirtió el Lord con tono amenazante – Crucio – dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita a Anita  
  
Fue el dolor más grande que haya sentido nunca. Como si millones se agujas se me incrustaran en la piel. Como si latigazos azotaran todo mi cuerpo sin piedad. Desee morir, que acabara la agonía y el dolor... grite que parara, o lo intente...  
  
Hasta que cesó... quede aturdida un rato... me sentía débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro, había llorado de dolor sin darme cuenta. Sentía destrozada mi garganta, supuse que había gritado hasta quedarme sin voz...Me levante con pesadumbre y mi a mi alrededor.  
  
El Dark Lord me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante...  
  
con burla...  
  
Mire a mis amigas, me miraban aterrorizadas, seguramente yo miraría igual si alguna de ellas hubiera sufrido y gritado como yo... nunca mas quiero vivir eso.  
  
- Fue horrible – musité antes de caer en los abismos de la inconciencia...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Esta historia es como "un deseo comprimido" siempre me imagino a Voldemort viniendo a mi colegio y atacando sin piedad... en cuanto a la muerte de mi profesora me hubiera gustado que sufriera más, pero no creía posible que Voldy tuviera tiempo de divertirse si viene a "buscarme" ¿alguien sabe para que?...la verdad, ni yo misma lo se...  
  
Si quieren que continué con la historia mandenme reviews!!! Porfis, jeje y denme ideas para continuarlo si??? 


End file.
